Update 0.11.0
Update 0.11.0 was an update for that was released on June 4th 2015 for iOS and June 5th 2015. Additions General *Death Messages (Fell to death, drowned, etc.) *Language Support *Custom Ban messages *Status of Multiplayer Worlds *Colored Text *Fishing Blocks & Items *Grass Paths (Pressed Dirt) **15/16 of a Block **Created by tapping a Shovel on Dirt/Mycelium/Podzol **Replaced the Gravel Paths in Villages **Not obtainable in Creative Mode Inventory *Block of Redstone **Serves as only compact storage of Redstone. **Used as a Decorational block. *Boats ( Some properties) **Stronger - do not break on collision with land/Mobs/other boats. **Can sink underwater. **Requires a Wooden Shovel as paddles. *Fishing Rods ** They have a 3D cubic bobber. **A trail of Water particles appear before a Fish bites. **Can catch junk and treasure. Mobs *Passive **Bats **Squids *** Baby Squids *** Release Ink Particles when damaged. *Neutral **Cave Spiders *Hostile **Spider Jockey **Chicken Jockey ***Zombie Pigman Chicken Jockey **Baby Zombie **Baby Zombie Pigman **Magma Cube ***Can only be spawned in Creative as there is no Nether yet. ** Cave Spider Jockeys Inventory Editing *Ghast Spawn Egg Food *Raw Fish, can be smelted into Cooked Fish *Raw Salmon, can be smelted into Cooked Salmon *Clownfish *Pufferfish *Rotten Flesh Items Inventory Editing *Magma Cream Generated Structures *Desert Wells Status Effects *All Status Effects except Night Vision, Blindness, Health Boost, and '' Absorption''. **Only Nausea, Hunger, and Poison are obtainable. **The rest by inventory editing, mods or servers. Creative Inventory *Boats *Snowballs *Fishing Rods *All varieties of Tools *Block of Redstone Spawn Eggs *Bat Spawn Egg *Squid Spawn Egg *Cave Spider Spawn Egg *Magma Cube Spawn Egg Skins *Added default Skin: Alex *Can still use Steve *City Folk Skin Pack *Town Folk Skin Pack *Custom Skins Options *Rename Worlds *Changing Game Mode *Lock/Unlock Daylight Cycle *Make Old Worlds Infinite *Added View Bobbing Slider Tweaks General *Milk removes Potion effects. *Touching a Mob on Fire will set the Player on fire. *Items can be swapped in the main Inventory GUI. *Players in Creative Mode can no longer be set on fire. *Players cannot die from The Void in Creative Mode. Blocks & Items *Stone Brick Variants can be Crafted in Survival. *Mineshafts have Cave Spider Spawners. Mobs *Wolves can now eat Rotten Flesh. *Wolves' collars can now be Dyed. *Added Zombie Pigman 'HAT' layer. *Zombies now drop Rotten Flesh along with Feathers. *If a Skeleton hits a Hostile Mob, the damaged mob will try to kill the Skeleton. Bug Fixes *Mobs can't walk through doors. *Mobs can't walk through closed doors. *Increased amount of Gravel on Mutated Extreme Hills Biome. *Destroying Nether Reactor Core before it deactivates causes eternal night. *Wooden Axe can't be used as Fuel. *Mossy Cobblestone spawns underwater. *Cave Spiders have no eyes. *Bone Meal doesn't work. *Mossy Cobblestone item name incorrect. *Cocoa Beans don't grow. *Minecarts disappear after saving. *Arrows bounce off Wolves and dogs. *Iron Bars don't connect to Glass Panes. *Rare Duplication Glitch by pressing hot-bar next to 2 of any stackable item. *Game crashes when placing/destroying a Sign. *Game crashes when switch gamemodes while in Multiplayer. Gallery See Update 0.11.0/Gallery Video Category:Updates